Just a Dream
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Lately Jessie's been having dreams about Buzz in Spanish mode.  At least no one else knows about them...right?  TS OneShot.


**A/N**: Hey, guys! Yes, new Buzz/Jessie story, but I feel I should point out a couple things before any of you read on.

1. I found this story hidden away in my unfinished stories folder, only the first half written - meaning I had to write the last part just recently. So, when you get to the second half and notice how awful it was put together, that's why.

2. THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON! If you're not comfortable with toys doing something they wouldn't do in an actual Pixar movie, I don't suggest continuing on. It's only rated for the first few paragraphs, and they're really not _that_ bad, that's why it's only rated T - but I'm just giving you a proper warning. I don't wish to be flamed, especially for something I gave warning to. [If you think this should be rated differently, please let me know.]

With that said, this story is deathly close to being OOC, especially on Jessie's part. Also, regarding the first part of the story...yeah. This is my first - and probably last - time ever writing anything like this [ie: something romantic that is not just a hug or kiss]. I just wanted to try something new, lol. However, critique's or constructive reviews are more then welcome and will help me become better at writing [such things]. So, with all that said, I now present my story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.

* * *

Gently, the figure pressed me up against the box near us. I kept my palms faced up in front of me, to keep me from hitting the side of the box head on. It was dark. The only light we had was the slight green glow emitting from his spacesuit.

His lips found my ear and a shiver ran down my cottoned back. "Permita que sepa el segundo que usted comienza a sentirse incómodo," He whispered in a seductive tone. _Let me know the second you start to feel uncomfortable, _I realized, surprised I had actually understood all that. Despite the sentence actually being foreign, it sounded even more foreign coming from him, of all toys.

I managed a nod. Not that I would ever ask him to stop, of course – I'd been waiting for this for over 10 years.

I could feel him moving behind me. He was obviously just inches away, but it felt as though he were much farther. I felt a random chill, and, afraid he might disappear and this could be over any second, I dared to glance over my shoulder.

Quickly, but gracefully, he placed a clunky finger under my chin, then slowly traced it along to the base of my neck. "Shh," He insisted, gently. Even that noise had managed an accent to it.

Suddenly, both his hands were on me; resting on my shoulders. They ran down the front of my arms; his fingers lightly brushing the back of my hands. I felt my lips curve up into a smile when he pulled my hands away from the boxed wall and wove his own fingers through mine.

He pulled my right hand up to his lips, his fingers still tangled up in mine, and pressed a soft kiss - so soft, I had barely felt it - against the back of it.

"Buzz..." I whispered. He quietly shushed me again, slightly pulling me away from the box. Then he brought my arms to my side and slipped his hands free of mine.

I felt myself give a nervous gasp before his hands were on me again – this time placed lightly at my hips. He moved closer to me – his body brushing against mine. Plastic against cloth.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck before he started placing gentle kisses down it. My knees felt weak, and if not for Buzz's firm hold on me, I surely would have dropped to the floor.

I softly murmured his name again and he stopped. His lips found my ear again. And again, I shivered when his words escaped his mouth. "Te quiero a, señorita." He whispered this time. "Siempre tengo."

But, before I had time to register what he just said, he quickly spun me around and pressed his lips against mine in a chaste kiss.

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing hard.

A dream. It was just a dream. I mentally kicked myself for thinking that was a bad thing.

It had been almost a month since the whole Sunnyside Daycare catastrophe and though everything from those few days were still crystal clear in my memory, there was one thing - one toy - that really stood out from everything else.

I looked around me, my heart still beating. Thankfully, Bonnie was awake and gone. Buzz, however, was just a foot away, sitting at the end of the bed.

As soon as he heard my gasp, he ran over to me. "Jessie? What's wrong?"

I tried to control my breathing before answering him. I looked up at him, blinking a few times to regain my vision. "Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Bad dream?" There was a glint flashing in his eyes – something I couldn't place in my current state.

"Not necessarily."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting beside me.

I felt myself twitch. "N-no, that's alright."

He looked at me for a moment, that glint shining evermore. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Buzz." I flashed him a smile to prove my point.

"Okay." He looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers. He seemed almost disappointed.

I looked at him but he never looked up. I nervously tugged at my braid. I was never one for silence. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"That late?" I asked, eyes wide. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Well," He started. "I-_I_ was supposed to, but...I couldn't. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to disturb your slumber." He then grinned, his gaze still on his fingers. "You know, you were actually smiling at one point."

"Oh." My cheeks went red. "Was I ever...talkin'?"

He looked up at me now, curiously. "No, why?"

"No reason."

"Well, I'm glad you're awake," He said, scooting closer to me. "I missed you."

I tilted my head to the side. "Buzz, I was sleepin'. It wasn't like I had gone anywhere."

"Still," He pressed. "It's hard being away from you; whatever the circumstance."

"Well, ya know," I smiled, spinning a finger across his chest-plate. "You didn't _have_ to stay away."

"Yes, I did," Buzz countered. "You move around too much when you sleep. You kick, too." He rubbed his side for effect.

I frowned. "Hey, you're no sound sleeper yourself, Buzz Lightyear!"

"Well, at least I don't talk in my sleep." He covered his mouth as soon as he spoke the words.

My mouth dropped open. "But I...you said that I-I didn't..." I trailed off.

He chuckled.

"What did you hear?"

He laughed, shaking his head.

"What?" I insisted, my cheeks burning. "What did I say?"

He was laughing louder now and the other toys started to notice.

"Buzz!"

"It's not big deal," He replied, grinning. "Just something about a monkey playing hopscotch."

"Oh," I sat back down. "That's...funny?"

"Yeah," Buzz managed to choke out another laugh. "Anyway, I have to go. Woody wants me to help set up for the weekly staff meeting." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Te echo de menos ya, el amor." Then, without another word, he got up and walked over to the edge of the bed.

I blinked, trying to register what just happened, when Buzz glanced over his shoulder, gave me a quick wink and hopped off.

I felt my jaw drop for the second time that day. "You better run, Lightyear!" I yelled, chasing after him.

* * *

**Translations**:

_Te quiero a, señorita. - I love you, miss._

_Siempre tengo__. - I always have._

_Te echo de menos ya, el amor. - I miss you already, love._

[Used Google Translate, so it might not be 100% correct.]

**A/N**: I was aiming for cute, sweet and tasteful - let's hope I succeeded. If it's not already obvious, Buzz saying that line in Spanish is basically pointing out that he had overheard the majority of Jessie's dream. Reviews are very much appreciated. If you even got this far, thanks so much for reading! :]


End file.
